Cosmetic and personal care compositions are often required to have multiple visual and functional attributes. For example, shampoo and hair conditioner compositions are generally required to have properties in addition to their ability to clean and/or condition hair in order to be appealing to the consumer.
Clear, transparent compositions are often desirable visually, but difficult to formulate when additional benefit agents, such as silicones, are incorporated without causing undesirable effects such as clouding and discoloration.
It is known that gel particles can be incorporated into hair treatment compositions. Our European patent EP1330228, discloses the use of shear gels in hair treatment compositions.
We have found that the incorporation of proteins into transparent gels causes discoloration of the gel over time and that the incorporation of perfume causes turbidity.
There remains a need for improved transparent cosmetic and personal care compositions, which can deliver functional benefit agents.
We have now found that a gel containing actives such as protein and fragrance, with enduring visual integrity, can be provided by the use of a solubiliser which comprises a mixture of at least 2 components, said mixture comprising at least one high HLB component and at least one low HLB component.